


Work sucks, but I have you.

by Lady_Anarchy



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Massage, Stress, destress, take care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anarchy/pseuds/Lady_Anarchy
Summary: Henry comes home for a painfully annoying day. And Edison tries and get's him to relax and take it easy, buy giving him a nice massage.





	Work sucks, but I have you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any miss spellings. I don't have anyone I trust to spell check something like this.

Henry was beyond tired. Every so often someone would come and complain about something. And he would have to lie and smile through it all. But he was finally out of the factory and on his way back to his small home, just outside of this bustling city.

All he wanted right now was to go home, loosen this dame tie, sit back and relax. The drive home didn't take that long. If you didn't follow the speed limit that is. Yet Henry was through the door and in his chair that sat in the sitting room, in mere seconds form pulling up to the house.

The house was so quite when he was alone. After he and his wife separated, he noticed it. Be it she did visit him form time to time and he her. Not to mention he saw his son everyday at work. But they never did go through with that divorce. Neither would be able to deal with all the negative press that would come. It would surly ruin the name forever.

Just as he began to settle down and rest, the door to his home slammed open. "Henry I now your home, I watched you drive up! Come here and look what I stole today!" Edison yelled unaware of his volume, in a surprisingly good mood. “Where are you!” It didn't take long tell he found him sitting slumped in the arm chair.

“What's the matter with you? You look like someone dropped a bag a hammers on your foot. He smiled wide looking over his dear friend.

Henry scowled at Thomas.” You wanna know how may day went?” Thomas grin flattened at the sheer tone in henry’s voice. “Do you know how many idiots got injured today? Have you any idea how many times I had to lie or straight out kick people out of my office!”

He had sat up, huffed, face a slight bit redder. He stared at the older gentleman. Face a deep set frown. He dropped his shoulders and fell back into the chair. “I'm sorry, its been a long day. I didn't mean to lash out like that.” Bringing a hand to his temple, he lightly pressed his finger tips and massage the area.

“You're stressed that’s alright.” Edison walked to the other chair; henry had bought specifically for him. He sat down and began. “Do you need me to get you anything. Tea, water?” His eyes then sparked to life as Henry watched him. A look Henry would most certainly not forget.

“You know I have a much better idea” Thomas grinned and stood back up. “How about I help you relax, hum? How does that sound?”

Henry looked up at him “I am relaxing, why not just make me the tea and let me rest a little?”

“No to late. It's already set in motion.” He started to walk around the home in search for a stool. “I'm going to ask if you’d remove your jacket and shoes.”He calls from far off. Coming back with the stool, Henry did what the older man asked of him. A slight begrudgingly he removed his light grey jacket, and both shoes.

“Should I take off my vest as well.” henry asked more jokingly than a real question.

“If you'd feel more comfortable, yes take it off.” Thomas responded. Bring the stool closer to Henry. Lifting his feet and placing them down. He stopped for a moment and looked at what he had done, before turning to grab a comforter. Lifting Henry's feet once more, before placing the think blanket over the foot rest. Dropping his feet back down he asked with a triumphant look “Hows that?”

“You don't need to being doing this Tommie” “You're not stopping me.” He pointed out with a cheeky smirk. Ford nodded and moved his gaze to a different corner of the room.

“Now you're all comfy, where should I start first?” Edison was standing looking over Fords stretched out form on the chair.

“Where?” Looking back at Edison “What do you mean ‘where’?”

“What hurts the most? Feet, arms, legs, back. Go on where do I start the massage?”

Henry laughed little at that. He knew Edison to take up much hobbies, but massage was never on the list of ideas. “I’d have to say feet.” Thomas nodded and went to work. Sitting down on the floor, and taking one of Henry's feet in his hands.

He pressed his palm into the middle of the sole. Fords breath was caught, a slight bit of shock at the new feeling. Clearly Mr. Edison knew what he was doing. Of course he knew what he was doing. He always knew what he was doing. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes.” He hummed. He could hardly keep his eyes open. The feeling was unworldly to him at this point.

This went on for several minutes before Edison arose from the floor. “Come up stairs will you?” He asked as he made his way towards the steps.

Henry was almost completely relaxed. Why had Edison suddenly changed his mind. Why did he want him up stairs. “No. I rather stay here if that's alright.” He told him.

“Nonsense,” His voice boomed form for off. “You need this Henry. Come follow me to bed.”

“Bed” His voice much quieter then he ever used. Ford’s mind began to race. Was this an invitation. Was Mr. Edison truly giving henry a golden opportunity. Will he honesty be willing to take the offer.

Beyond all the moral soul searching and questioning running rampant through Henry's mind. The younger man was slowly making his way up the steps. Edison had already climbed them and was seated on the end of Henry's bed watching the door.

Henry eventually made it to the doorway. He saw Edison, his idol, his friend, his… Thomas smiled patted the bed. Stepping over the threshold into his bedroom, He felt his heart race.

“I'm going to need you to remove your shirt.” Henry without hesitation started unbuttoning his dress shirt. In a hast, hands shaking over every button. He whipped off the fabric, tossing it over a reading chair.

“Henry.” Thomas voiced clam in the air, pulled him back to reality. “Relax. I'm going to need you to lie on your stomach.” He stood up at the foot of the bed and gestured again to the mattress. “Lie on your stomach, and I'll give you a nice back massage.”

Ford’s face dropped a little “Oh.” He shuffled over to Edison. “Then why ask for me to remove my shirt, if it's just a back rub?” Thomas smiled at the question and placed a hand on the mattress.

“It'll feel better, believe me Henry you need this.”

Henry nodded quick and climbed onto the bed lying on his stomach. Grabbing a pillow to place under his chin.

“Alright, is this good for you?” Tilting his head to Thomas. His form streche, his back bare and heart beating faster then he ever imagined.

“It's perfect.” Edison smiled as he climbed over top of Henry's body. Rested on his knees just below his behind. Henry felt his weight sink into the mattress. “You alright, not crushing you am I?” He chuckled.

“No, no I'm fine thank you for this Tommie.”

“Don't thank me yet.” Thomas placed his hands on either side of Henry's waist, giving him a slight squeeze through his pants. “Are you alright. That was quite the noise.” Ford had made a sharp squeak. Pressing his face down in the pillow Edison asked, “Have you ever done this before?” he tilts his head just watching as the younger man muffled his voice with the cotton pillow. “So ‘No’, got it.”

Thomas tried again. This time pressing the heels of his palms in between the shoulder blades and neck. Henry lifted his head with a sharp inhale. “You have to relax Henry. Just let everything go. Edison smiled at every little groan and twitch Henry would give for every touch.

Eventually Henry stopped twitching and just gave in like his friend suggested. He closed his eyes and sighed with every movement his friend made. Thomas had large working hands, that gripped, rubbed and pushed into Henry's back. The skinny male finally felt his muscles soften.

When Edison finished, Ford was in pure bliss. He was on the verge of sleep. Thomas rolled off the bed, looking over his close friends body. He felt warm. His own heart was beating faster than Henry's. ‘Maybe’ he thought ‘I should stay a Little longer.’ Letting his hand run fingers through the younger males hair.

Henry turned his head at the touch, eyes flutter open. Revealing the crystal blue orbs that set Thomas heart a flame. “ Thank you Tommie.” Henry smiled and closed his eyes again, letting his head drop back to the pillow.

Thomas not yet letting go, rubbed his head softly. “I love you, too.” As he made his way out of the room. Henry opened his eyes again.

“Did he just say, He loved me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a smuty fic later. will see


End file.
